


Awake

by Jacqueline_64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_64/pseuds/Jacqueline_64
Summary: Starsky's first impressions after waking up in 'Sweet Revenge'.





	Awake

The most used disclaimer:  
The TV show "Starsky and Hutch", and the characters from it  
are the property of the persons who hold the copyrights  
and other legal rights to them.  
This story is a work of fiction, written for pleasure only  
and not for profit. It is not intended, in any way,  
to infringe on these preexisting copyrights.

# AWAKE

By Jacqueline © April 30, 2003  
_unedited drabble, inspired by "Sweet Revenge"_

He opened his eyes, hesitantly. His sight blurry.   
A tan shape nearby, moving up and away.   
Noises found their way to his brain. Muffled, as if they were coming from far away.   
With each new blink of his eyes, his vision cleared slightly.

Suddenly, a whirlwind of movement and sounds occurred right in front of him.   
He blinked a little more.   
The beginnings of recognition. That tan shape, that face, that voice. They seemed familiar.

He didn't understand yet what everything was all about, but instinctively returned the happy smile the familiar face sent in his direction.

He was awake.


End file.
